


all year

by patchesclick



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, of the softest variety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchesclick/pseuds/patchesclick
Summary: Seulgi’s favourite summers were the summers with Joohyun, where their kisses were sun warm and sticky as they sat on the sea wall at the beach. When Joohyun tasted like gross ahjumma ice cream and she wouldn’t go in the sea above her ankles, even when sweat dripped down her neck and Seulgi tried to tempt her in further before giving up and returning to her side to walk along together at the water’s edge.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	all year

Seulgi’s favourite summers were the summers with Joohyun, where their kisses were sun warm and sticky as they sat on the sea wall at the beach. When Joohyun tasted like gross ahjumma ice cream and she wouldn’t go in the sea above her ankles, even when sweat dripped down her neck and Seulgi tried to tempt her in further before giving up and returning to her side to walk along together at the water’s edge. 

It’s too hot to be touching each other, even after the sun has gone down, but they do it anyway. Lie wrapped around each other under a single sheet with Seulgi’s shirt sticking damply to both of them until Joohyun gets annoyed and pulls it off of her so they can sleep. 

Seulgi likes summer when they’re working too, even on the day when she comes home after spending hours sweating in the dance studio and Joohyun is fussy after a day at an office with broken air conditioning. The stress relief of ironing didn't work on days like that, hot steam making things worse that were already bad, so Seulgi found Joohyun sitting on the floor in front of the couch and pouting, the tv playing a rerun she wasn’t watching. 

Seulgi fetched an electric fan and sat in front of Joohyun, watching as the baby hair that was stuck to her face twirled in the fresh wind, and a furrow formed itself in between Joohyun’s eyes, frowning at her own. 

“What are you staring at?”

Seulgi couldn’t help but smile at her face caught somewhere between sulky and surprised.

“I’m your biggest fan unnie.”

Joohyun made a noise of annoyance and reached out to shove Seulgi with her foot, but Seulgi scooted back and stood up laughing, moving towards the kitchen. 

“Cold noodles for tea?”

Joohyun grunted back and hid her smile in her arms.

* * * *

Joohyun liked autumn, when Seulgi got unreasonable excited about the strange new flavours of latte the local coffee shops were producing, and dragged her out to try all of them (with cake too unnie!). 

It got harder to wake her up in the morning as the weather got colder, and Joohyun wore slippers to save her feet from the cold kitchen tiles as she shuffled through the still house to make tea, brought it back to a Seulgi who had rolled over into the warm spot she left behind. Usually it was pretty hard work to pull back the duvet enough to find Seulgi’s face she was so tangled up in it, but Joohyun had lots of practice.

It was worth it to kiss her good morning and watch her blink blearily into existence, turning her face towards Joohyun and reaching out a hand to find her and pull her in properly, squinting to find her features wearing no glasses. She made the best noises when she was just awake. No filter on her squeaks as she stretched or her little sighs of contentment whenever Joohyun touched her, a hand on the check or a kiss on the forehead, anything. 

Joohyun could stay like that forever, slow lazy kisses as Seulgi woke up, and tea cuddling in bed. On some precious weekend mornings they did stay like that, too lazy to get up to go and put a record on so Seulgi played the music they own on vinyl through her terrible phone speakers, Joohyun laughing at her but never letting her out of her arms to put it on properly.

Other mornings they get up and go though, Seulgi in her bright red coat winding a scarf around her neck and biting her lip as she concentrated hard to pull down Joohyun’s hat down without trapping her hair. She’s never seemed more puppy like to Joohyun than on those misty morning walks in their neighbourhood park, running ahead of Joohyun to kick up piles of dry fallen leaves and crouching down to investigate some sort of bug she had unearthed, nervous to touch it in case she frightened it but calling Joohyun over to look. 

Joohyun took photos all year round, but especially in autumn, and especially the year Seulgi dyed her hair pumpkin orange to match the season. They had some of the photos framed on their wall, one of Seulgi lying in a pile of leaves with her hair fanning out and her smile beaming until her cheeks rounded out and her eyes disappeared, and the next shot taken by Seulgi on the floor, looking up at a wry Joohyun with her hands on her hips telling her she shouldn’t be lying in the dirt.

* * * *

Seulgi loved Joohyun in winter, how she was always cold so everything she wore was fluffy and Seulgi couldn’t stand or sit still for a single minute without Joohyun appearing to tuck herself under her arm or sit on her lap and wrap Seulgi’s arms around herself to steal some of her warmth.

Winter was movie night season too, where their friends would pile in and eat popcorn and Yerim would talk all through the movie and only get away with it because of Joohyun’s soft spot for her. Seungwan would bring something delicious that she’d baked, and almost always fell asleep about half an hour in, her head pillowed on Sooyoung’s shoulder. Sooyoung who pretended to hate it but never moved.

Seulgi had cried a little once, at the softness of it all, watching Joohyun carefully tuck a blanket around Seungwan asleep on the couch after the others had left. She ended up laughing though, when Joohyun looked up at her standing in the doorway and startled in alarm at her tearful expression, stumbling backwards in her rush to stand up properly and get to Seulgi.

“I’m just happy,” Seulgi whispered, so as not to wake Wendy. “You’re very lovely, you know that?”

Joohyun placed her hands delicately on Seulgi’s cheeks and used her thumbs to wipe away her tears. She considered Seulgi’s earnest face for a moment and then her mouth quirked up in the corners as she squished her cheeks between her palms.

“You, my love, are ridiculous.” 

Christmas however, was Joohyun’s turn to be ridiculous. She approached every tradition with an unrivalled intensity, as if only by completing each step of the process perfectly would Christmas come to pass. 

Seulgi spent many happy hours in winter watching Joohyun build a gingerbread house with all the precision of an architect, or spend half an hour wrapping each present. She knew she’d never get away with opening her presents early, but she pretended to try anyway just to see the scowl on Joohyun’s face as she stomped her feet at her, dressed in pyjamas covered in candy canes. 

* * * *

Spring though, spring was their season. They had met in spring, Seulgi walking into Joohyun in the library as she stumbled through, sleep deprived and slightly delirious with study. Maybe that was what gave her the confidence she usually lacked in front of pretty girls, even as she sat sprawled on the floor in front of a very intimidating gaze.

“I think you’re really pretty,” was the first thing she ever said to Joohyun.

And after that it wasn’t until three dates later that she managed to make extended eye contact with Joohyun again, she was so embarrassed. 

Joohyun enjoyed that, Seulgi struggling to think every time she looked directly at her, and blushing whenever she spoke. But she liked it even more when Seulgi found enough courage to tell her that she liked her.

She laughed, “I know that Seulgi, we’ve been going on dates and besides, you can’t look at me without going bright red.”

Seulgi rolled her eyes and pouted, paused a moment. She rolled forward onto the front of her feet and leaned in, kissed her to shut her up, pressing her lips hard into Joohyun’s and smirking a little as she pulled back and saw Joohyun’s face.

“Your turn to be flustered now.”

That confidence lasted only for as long as it took for Joohyun to gather her wits and lean back into Seulgi’s space, pulling her in by the collar of her shirt and threading her other hand into her hair for a real kiss, with style. The kind that made Seulgi squeak a little but forget to be embarrassed. The kind that made Seulgi forget she had hands and left her hovering them in the air in some sort of impression of a bank robber startled by the police.

The kind of kiss that shifted everything, just a little. So that when Joohyun pulled back and she looked at her, smiling under the cherry trees in full bloom, Seulgi felt like she knew something new. Felt like she knew what it was to fall for someone hopelessly and not even care if she felt the same, it made her so happy just to be loving her.

Joohyun did though. Love her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Seulrene,,, babyyyyy


End file.
